The present invention relates to a device for removing the valves of an internal combustion engine.
It is known that for grinding the valves of an internal combustion engine, and their seats, it is necessary to withdraw each valve from the cylinder head to make both its conical bearing surface and its seat, which is secured to the cylinder head, accessible.
Now, for removing a valve, it is necessary to push down the spring cup which acts as a stop for its spring for returning to the closed position, and which is engaged on its stem, so as to be able to withdraw the two collets which act as a stop for this spring cup by wedging between the latter and the stem of the valve.
Naturally, for it to be possible to carry out this operation under good conditions it is preferable for the cylinder head to be arranged upside-down, that is to say so that the valve heads are pointing downwards and their stems are pointing upwards.
It is easily understood that after the collets which retain them have been withdrawn, the valves tend to fall freely onto the workbench, which risks damaging them.